Could This Be Considered a Sequel?
Could This Be Considered a Sequel? is the B segment in the third season 4 episode of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block, as well as the first episode to feature Tak. Plot The kids are watching television, when a news report comes up, detailing the destruction of an old playhouse. They notice a man violently protesting the demolition and evading law enforcement. The kids pay no mind to it and they decide to stay in the neighborhood, having no reason to go into town. Meanwhile, a portal opens in the sky and Tak could be seen coming out of it. She's unaware of where she is, but she shrugs it off and decides to go and conquer the world. She visits the town hall, giving her orders to the Mayor, but the Mayor brings up that other villains are present. Tak attempts to fight them but she is overpowered and is forced to retreat. She laments her inability to singlehandedly conquer the town. While walking, she bumps into Mary. Not recognizing her, she invites Tak into the kids' house. Gaz later arrives after getting a new handheld game console and is surprised to see Tak is present, partaking in a conversation regarding the news report. She singles out Tak and questions what she's doing in CN City, which Tak also asks. Gaz believes she's trying to take over CN City and Tak, not wanting to be viewed as inferior, keeps avoiding the topic and eventually runs off. Later in the day, a mysterious figure breaks into the house and abducts the kids. The kids discover that the man on the news (Sherman the Person) is responsible and they demand that they be let go, but the man refuses. He forces them to participate in a show and the kids are unable to resist, noting his morbid nature (showing disgust towards him removing his facial hair with a licked lollipop). Tak tries to conquer the city again, but is dismayed to find that her rival villains have done something similar already and succeeded. Infuriated over her inability to conquer the world, she begins to throw a temper tantrum but is stopped by Herb. Herb asks if Tak has seen the other kids, but she doesn't know. She remembers the news report and she believes the kids are at the old playhouse. Herb takes her there and she enters the building, discovering the kids on stage. She approaches them but Sherman spots her and attempts to apprehend her. The two proceed to fight, and upon delivering the final move, Tak falls onto her PAK, causing her disguise to shut off. She revels in her victory and is surprised by the kids adverse reactions to her. She realizes that her disguise is off and she runs away. The kids catch up with her and she claims how she is now useless due to other villains doing her job better than she could. Edd claims that Tak should be their friend. She's reluctant to be their friend, but after Gaz brings up that Tak is far more competent than Zim, she agrees to the offer. Before the kids could go home, Sherman comes out and the kids run away in fear. It's revealed that Sherman was merely an actor who wanted to make one last performance before the playhouse was taken down, and he informs the demolition crew that they could take the building down now. Trivia * Dan Castallaneta provides the voice of Sherman the Person. He was intended to voice Logan, but Strange decided against it and had Brian Cummings voice him because he was less expensive. * Elliot Strange has gone on record saying that the most money spent for the show was getting Dan to lend his voice. Dan was allegedly paid $450,000 (more than what he was originally paid while working on The Simpsons), but the price was renegotiated when Strange allowed Dan to record the lines from his own home for a quarter of the price on his own time. * First time Tak appears in any episode of the series. * Tak won't serve as an antagonist due to Zim not being present. Her prime motive was to take Zim's place as an Earth invader, but the overpowerment from other villains and the lack of her rival rendered her useless. * Stange and Jhonen Vasquez have conflicting opinions regarding Brian and Poonchy. Vasquez didn't like Brian while Strange outright hated Poonchy (claiming that Poonchy was too similar to other characters and had no unique personality of his own). This is best illustrated midway through the segment where a skull that resembles Poonchy is on the floor while Brian is one of the kids who have been kidnapped prior.